Teach Me How to Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Itachi wants Naruto to teach him how to love another but Naruto doesn't know how to himself. It's not that he had bad relationships its just they always wanted something more from Naruto they wanted him to show other emotions instead of just happy. As for Itachi he just doesn't last the moment the girl or guy starts talking because he loses interest or they do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Pairing: ItaNaruIta**_

 _ **Just to let everyone know this one isn't going to be a long one. I think this one might be less than 10 chapters.**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story.**_

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his ears and it was slightly shocking that he was in this position. After twenty-four years of his life, he never thought he would be in this position.

Naruto Uzumaki was twenty-four years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build around 5'7". He was friendly with just about everyone that entered his life. But this was slightly shocking even with his nice personality.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to teach me how to love someone that isn't my family," Itachi said looking completely serious which wasn't surprising.

Itachi Uchiha Naruto's best friend Sasuke's older brother. He was a good-looking man and he was older than him by two years making him twenty-six. He was 5'10" with a lean build. He had dark characteristics and pale skin. His hair went down to the middle of his back in a ponytail.

If Naruto had to say he would say that Itachi's features made him look historic and past like. Naruto always thought he was good looking but wasn't sure how to take what was happening.

"Why would you want me to teach you that?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, all the people I ever dated said that I wasn't ever going to fall in love because I didn't understand it. They told me that I don't understand the concept of love and that I was never going to last in a relationship with anyone." Itachi explained.

"Okay I can see why people would say that but what I don't get is why me?" Naruto asked.

"Well because... out of everyone in my life that doesn't include my family I didn't care what happened to them aside from you. I also know that you are good in your relationships." Itachi said.

'Sasuke must have given him information.' Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what I would be able to teach you," Naruto said honestly.

"Do you mind dating me?" Itachi asked.

"Do you even like me?" Naruto asked.

"I like you," Itachi nodded his head.

"That's not what I meant," Naruto said sighing in his hand.

"I just want you to teach me and you can leave me whenever you want or when you think I am ready to date again. I just want you to show me what a relationship is like because everyone I dated told me I don't know what a real relationship is like." Itachi said.

"Your honesty freaks me out but fine I will help you. I guess that means we're dating." Naruto said.

"Should we set ground rules?" Itachi asked.

"Like?" Naruto asked.

"No cheating, no lying," Itachi said.

"That's normal for a relationship," Naruto said sitting at his kitchen table.

Naruto knew he should have acted like he was gone but Itachi barely ever asked for favors so he thought he could handle it but he was definitely regretting agreeing to this already.

"So what type of rules do you want to have?" Itachi asked.

"Is kissing allowed? What are the boundaries you want to have with me?" Naruto explained better.

"Kissing? I never really thought about it. If we feel comfortable maybe but I don't think we should go any farther than that seeing as that would be uncomfortable for both of us." Itachi explained.

"Okay, I am okay with that. I think another rule we should have is to be completely honest that way I can give you advice about where you can improve and where are discussions can be free without judgment." Naruto said.

"I agree," Itachi said standing up. "I have to go back to work so I will see you later?" Itachi said but it was a question not a demand like most people would think.

"Yes, we can hang out and watch some movies," Naruto said.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?" Itachi asked after Naruto agreed to hang out.

Itachi could tell that Naruto was uncomfortable but he really wanted to learn how to love someone that wasn't family and Naruto was the closest person to him outside of his family and he was oddly comfortable around the blonde. He really did care about the blonde and he felt like he could help him.

"You know what that sounds nice but it can't be an expensive restaurant," Naruto said.

"Okay, then I will pick you up after I leave work," Itachi said with a small smile.

"Okay, oh and just a note don't spend so much money on people. It's the little things in life that most people want." Naruto said with a smile that made Itachi smile back.

Itachi nodded his head and left out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto immediately called his best friend Sasuke.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"What's up Naruto?" Sasuke asked sounding tired.

"Your brother just asked me to teach him how to love," Naruto said.

The line went completely silent for at least two minutes making Naruto look at his phone to see if Sasuke hung up.

"What did you say?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I asked him why and he said that everyone likes me and that his relationships sucked because of him and plenty more," Naruto explained.

"Dude... are you going to do it?" Sasuke asked sounding shocked at least.

"I already told him I would but I don't know how long this will last before I lose my damn mind," Naruto said.

"If anyone can do it, it's for sure you two," Sasuke said sighing.

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Naruto said.

"I'm just saying the woman and men that you dated never complained about being with you. They said you treated them like the world. It is kind of scary that I am the only person you argue with. Did you ever ask why they left? They always said that they couldn't pull out any other emotions from you aside from happiness. Shit, maybe my brother can teach you something too." Sasuke asked as he crossed his legs.

"No, I just let them leave," Naruto said ignoring the rest but he did nod his head agreeing with his friend.

"Don't you think that's a problem that you let them leave so easily? You don't even fight for them. Maybe you need to be taught how to love others like my brother." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"I don't see the point in fighting for someone who wants to leave. I know you're not talking. How is getting with Sakura?" Naruto asked making Sasuke annoyed.

"That is none of your business." Sasuke snipped.

"Yeah then just shut up about it," Naruto said.

"You're an asshole," Sasuke said.

"You're a bastard," Naruto said.

"I think we need to switch that around," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Good point your dad is around and mine is MIA," Naruto said.

"Naruto don't talk like that," Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"Bastard, don't get sentimental on me now," Naruto said.

"It's not about sentiments," Sasuke said.

"I know, I will talk to you later I have to go and get some things for later," Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you really going to be okay doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"We just have to be open with each other and honest that's how this situation will work," Naruto said. "I will talk to you later after my date with your brother," Naruto said hanging up without waiting for a response.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

"But what about you?" Sasuke asked out loud talking about Naruto.

Naruto knew the brothers since they were kids, especially after his mother died and his father disappeared. Sasuke was always there with Naruto whenever he needed him. Maybe Naruto doesn't express himself as much as he should but he doesn't like disappointing people. He just couldn't figure out why no one kept him interested. Not only that but Sasuke could read him perfectly fine without Naruto expressing himself.

The day seems to pass by quickly and Itachi was at his door waiting for Naruto to answer.

"Hey Itachi," Naruto said opening the door with a smile. "What do you have there?" Naruto asked as he saw the bags in Itachi's hand.

"Well you said you didn't want to go to an expensive restaurant so I thought of the place I know you like the most and got you some Ramen and then I brought some action and scary movies because I know those are the types of movies you and I like," Itachi said honestly as he held the bag up.

Naruto grabbed the food bag while Itachi went to the living room after taking off his suit coat and shoes.

"Are you going to be comfortable in what you're wearing?" Naruto asked.

"I should be fine," Itachi said.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke tells me how much you fall asleep in your suits when exhausted," Naruto said chuckling as he got the Ramen ready to eat for them.

"I don't sleep in my suits," Itachi grumbled but didn't make a spectacle about it.

"You do I even saw you once when I was visiting your parents' house," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Damn it," Itachi whispered.

Naruto walked over to where Itachi was sitting as Itachi was putting in the movie they were going to watch. They both didn't say anything for a while that is until the opening credits.

"I have a question for you," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he ate one of his Dango.

"Why did you choose to do this with me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I think it's because I know how you are and I know that you won't be with someone because of money or their family name," Itachi said.

"Of course, I did have a family standing too," Naruto said.

"Can I ask you something too?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Why do your relationships never last?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I guess because people say I never give any other emotion aside from happiness. I guess I don't give them what they want in the emotions department." Naruto said.

"They say I don't prioritize my life around them. Or that I don't have any emotions." Itachi said.

"They told Sasuke once that I should just date him because he is the only one that can bring out my anger. I guess I don't like disappointing people in my relationship." Naruto said.

"I think that you're a great person," Itachi said looking at Naruto as he stopped focusing on the movie and leaned on his elbow.

"Thanks," Naruto said blushing making him look away.

"What do you do when you fall in love with someone?" Itachi asked still watching Naruto.

"I don't know I never have," Naruto said as he tried to think of a time.

"You have never been in love?" Itachi asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Why is that such a surprise?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"Because how could you not have fallen in love not once?" Itachi asked.

"Your one to talk," Naruto said picking up another mouthful of Ramen.

"I will have you know I have at least had people I liked," Itachi said making Naruto laugh.

The laugh made Itachi smirk because he knew he had Naruto out of the sore topic they were just in. He knew he made himself slightly uncomfortable but that was fine.

"Itachi I remember when you liked Izumi when we were in elementary and you literally put bugs in her hair," Naruto said laughing hard.

"You shouldn't remember that," Itachi said blushing bright red.

"Why? I was there," Naruto said laughing harder.

"Don't make fun of me," Itachi said shoving Naruto softly.

"Okay, okay," Naruto said holding up his hands in surrender.

"What about what Sasuke did to Sakura in high school?" Itachi asked chuckling.

"Oh my god, that was so funny. He stuck her in the locker," Naruto said laughing loudly.

The two kept bringing up funny memories of the problems they all had growing up laughing completely engrossed in each other forgetting all about the movie.

Two hours later and Itachi was getting ready to leave at the door with Naruto.

"I had fun," Itachi said at the door.

"Me too," Naruto said giving him a soft smile.

"Can we do this again?" Itachi asked.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"This weekend," Itachi said.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well I do have to go to the mall do you want to come with me?" Itachi asked.

"You still don't like going to the mall by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I just thought it would be fun to do it with you," Itachi said.

"I was playing with you, yes I will go," Naruto said.

"Good I will text you then," Itachi said.

"It might be better to text throughout the week with someone you're dating," Naruto commented.

"Okay," Itachi said nodding his head like a clueless kid.

Itachi walked down the stairs away to his car and Naruto couldn't help but shake his head. He then thought of all the times he dated and really considered why he never fell in love with those people.

The next day Naruto was outside his office because he wanted to breathe away from everyone and clear his head about what happened last night. He didn't really understand what was going on with Itachi or what even made him want to change. He was brought out of his thoughts from his phone ringing.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said.

"You never called me last night," Sasuke said.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"At..." Naruto started then looked around.

"You don't know where you are?" Sasuke asked.

"I was lost in thought so I wasn't paying attention. I am in our old neighborhood by the elementary school." Naruto said.

"Why? How did you get over there? We live in the city, not the town part." Sasuke said.

"I was just in a long thought and ended up here," Naruto said.

"Okay I will be there in ten minutes," Sasuke said shocked but didn't say anything else.

"Okay," Naruto said hanging up with a smile.

(End Phone Call)

* * *

Naruto sat in the swing that was across from the school swinging back and forth. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Sasuke got there.

"How did you even manage to get here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was really lost in thought," Naruto said as he looked up to his friend.

"Was it about my brother?" Sasuke asked as he started to push Naruto.

"Kind of," Naruto said.

"What about?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really understand why he chooses me to do this with," Naruto said.

"Naruto that got you all the way to our childhood school?" Sasuke asked not really believing that was the reason.

"Well, that wasn't the only thing. I thought about the conversation we had last night." Naruto said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sasuke asked as he stopped and looked down at Naruto.

"Well... we talked about the fact that I never fell in love with anyone," Naruto said.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked knowing what his friend was getting at.

"I guess it's not but it makes me kind of sad that I never really knew what love was but he wants me to teach him how to love," Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned back as he stepped on the back of the swing starting to swing it back and forth again.

"I guess I get what you're saying. Did you ever think that maybe he looks at you differently than others?" Sasuke asked.

"To be honest I never even thought of that," Naruto said.

"I think you may need help with love to my friend," Sasuke said.

"So, do you think this is a good idea being with him?" Naruto asked.

"You may be shocked by this but I actually think this may be good for both of you because he has qualities that may be good for you and you have qualities that he needs," Sasuke said.

Naruto started swinging; "you may be right," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Okay since we agree let's go get some food. Why did you leave your company anyway don't you have meetings today?" Sasuke asked as they walked to his car.

"I needed my mind clear and they are all in the afternoon so I should be fine," Naruto said.

"Of course, they are, it's a good thing you run your own company or you would have been fired," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, probably but I also keep the customers coming with my charms," Naruto said with a smile.

"Cocky asshole," Sasuke said as they closed the car doors.

Naruto was glad that Sasuke was there for him because he doesn't know who he would go to if he didn't have him. No one understood Naruto the way Sasuke did and he was grateful for that.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed the new story._**

 ** _GOOD DAY!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour mes amis,**_

 _ **comment tout le monde va aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Youngcoco18: NONE OF MY STORIES WILL EVER DIE! :)**_

 _ **naruita14: Je Vous remercie.**_

 _ **JCMGIRL15: Thank you and here you go.**_

 _ **SoulessNeko12: Here are the chapters to come a little later than I planned of course but here they are anyway.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you, friend, I appreciate your commentary.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you.**_

 _ **Sheba Winchester Potter: Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were in the mall and they were sure that they decided to come to the store on the worst day.

"Do you think we should just go home?" Naruto asked knowing Itachi was uncomfortable.

"I am here we are going to go shopping," Itachi said determinedly.

"Haha okay but don't complain later," Naruto said laughing as they moved in the mall.

Naruto stayed a few steps behind Itachi's determined steps and a sadistic part of him really wanted to record Itachi and send it to Sasuke so he could see what was happening. Sasuke would definitely get a kick out of the situation Naruto found himself in. They went shopping for at least an hour before Itachi was just exhausted making Naruto laugh at him. On top of it, all Itachi didn't find anything that he wanted or was looking for.

"Stop laughing," Itachi said sitting on the bench they were at.

"It's okay, I don't know why you forced yourself to go here knowing it was one of the days that was the most crowded," Naruto said with a smile.

"Because I thought it would be fun with you," Itachi said leaning back on the bench.

"Is that your way of saying it isn't?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that," Itachi said.

The bench was facing a shoe store and he spotted the perfect shoes for Naruto making him get up and walk to the store.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked following after him.

Itachi ignored him though and went up to the person working in the store asking for Naruto's size then coming back to Naruto.

"When did you start liking shoes from here?" Naruto asked curiously as Itachi walked up to him.

"I don't but I saw something I thought you would like and since you came out with me, I thought it would be nice to get them for you," Itachi said with a shy smile.

It was rare to see the Uchiha brothers to smile but this smile was different and something Naruto has never seen from Itachi before. He has seen it from Sasuke just never Itachi and that made him take the bag without thinking about what it meant.

"Wow these are nice," Naruto said taking them out of the box.

"Why don't you try them on?" Itachi asked excited to see Naruto in the shoes he bought for them.

Itachi didn't really understand why he felt the need to buy something for Naruto especially after their conversation of not spending a lot of money on one another.

"Thanks, Itachi, they are really nice," Naruto said as he put them on.

Naruto stood to see how they looked on him and couldn't help the smile that came on his face.

"They look perfect on you," Itachi said with a smile as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked up to Itachi shocked to see the smile on his face with a faraway look that made his heart beat a bit faster. It was sweet.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked turning his head away quickly.

"Yeah sounds like a good plan but can we leave here?" Itachi asked making Naruto laugh.

"Yeah it's fine," Naruto said as he sat down to take the shoes off again but Itachi's hand stopped him from moving.

"Keep them on," Itachi said biting his lip.

"Okay," Naruto said putting his other shoes inside the box and bag.

They walked to Itachi's car talking about work and how their newest assignments were going.

"You know Itachi you should have never given up working at that one small company you were planning to own. Your uncle really wanted you to take it over." Naruto said talking about the Akatsuki Organization that Itachi worked for before going to the Uchiha corporation.

"I know but my brother wanted me to come back so I did. It doesn't bother my uncle anyway." Itachi said as he drove to a pizza place near Naruto's house.

"I know but still it would have been cool if we all owned our own company," Naruto said.

"Nothing is better than creating a company from scratch and starting it on your own." Itachi complimented making Naruto blush.

"That's not what happened," Naruto said.

"Yes, it is," Itachi said as he pulled into the pizzeria.

"Your dad helped me," Naruto claimed as they got out the car.

"Naruto my father only helped you financially to start the business. You never went under and you never asked for help. You even paid him back that is basically you making your own business on your own. I think your ambitious like that makes you admirable." Itachi said making Naruto blush even more.

Naruto really wasn't used to getting compliments. He didn't really know how to take it and it affected him more because it was someone he was really close to from the beginning.

"I think you are exaggerating," Naruto said and quickly made it to the line so he couldn't hear Itachi anymore.

Itachi was in line behind him shortly after.

"Naruto you can't take compliments I noticed, why do you do that?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed because he never really complimented people but he was now without even trying to.

"We can talk about this when we get out of here," Naruto said trying to avoid the conversation a little bit longer.

"Fine," Itachi said knowing Naruto's plan.

They got to the front of the line and ordered a pizza that was half sausage and pineapples while the other half had pepperoni.

"It should be ready in fifteen minutes," the woman said staring at Naruto.

"Okay thanks," Naruto said and Itachi followed him to the seats.

"You have a lot of good qualities that others wished they had," Itachi said.

"Itachi why are you not letting this go?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because I think you should know that," Itachi said.

"Fine, we're going to talk about it. I just don't want to talk about it here." Naruto said finding himself getting annoyed.

It was a first but then again, he had a lot of his firsts with the Uchiha brothers. It was a spiteful thing to remember sometimes. They sat there not saying anything for the fifteen minutes. When the girl came out to give them their pizza, she handed Naruto her number making Itachi glare at her.

"Sorry I can't take this I am already in a relationship," Naruto said politely.

"Oh..." the girl said looking at Itachi for a second only to see him smirk at her.

"Come on Itachi," Naruto said as he took the pizza from the girl.

The two walked out of the shop quietly going straight to the car. The moment the doors shut it was an awkward silence that didn't seem right.

"Itachi you can say what you want now," Naruto said knowing Itachi had a lot to say.

"Now you can't tell me you don't have things people like," Itachi said talking about the girl.

"She only likes my looks I don't really count that as someone liking me," Naruto said.

"Naruto you have a lot of good qualities about yourself and I don't really get why you don't see that," Itachi said. "Now back onto the topic of you thinking I'm exaggerating I am not exaggerating," Itachi said as they started to drive.

"Itachi let it go," Naruto said sighing as he tried to pick at the pizza.

"Naruto don't pick at that in my car." Itachi reprimanded.

Naruto was still slowly going into the pizza even though Itachi told him not to.

"I swear Naruto if you dirty my car, I will make you eat whatever you drop." Itachi threatened.

"Oh, is that a threat?" Naruto asked encouraged by the display.

"No, it's a promise," Itachi said and Naruto knew he meant it and that made him want to do it more.

"Why does your mischievous side come out now?" Itachi asked as he pulled over to Naruto's house.

"Because it wants to rear its head now," Naruto said making Itachi glare at him.

Naruto pulled out the pizza slowly but before it could come all the way out the box Itachi slammed the box shut and took it out of Naruto's hands and got out his car. Naruto quickly followed and chased Itachi up his stairs. He never really knew this feeling even as he was getting older and in all his relationships. It actually made Naruto smile.

When they got in the apartment, he saw Sasuke sitting on his couch.

"Hey you two," Sasuke said.

"I thought I took my keys from you," Naruto said.

"I had to come here or I would have heard complaining so I came. I didn't know when you two would be back though," Sasuke said ignoring his friend.

"That doesn't answer my question," Naruto said.

"I keep spares," Sasuke said.

"Invasion of privacy," Naruto said going to get a drink from his kitchen. "Do you want something to drink Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah water," Itachi said as he sat next to his brother.

"Do you want a set of keys?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't keep giving people my keys. It's your fault that Kiba has my keys. I hate coming home to him in my food," Naruto said as he came to sit next to Itachi at the end of the couch.

"How was the mall?" Sasuke asked.

"It was amusing," Naruto said as his feet leaned against his coffee table.

"What did you two, buy?" Sasuke asked.

"He bought me shoes," Naruto said leaning back in his seat.

"Really?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Don't seem so shocked," Itachi said feeling slightly offended.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile happy that the two people he was closest to were getting close to each other too. In a different way but maybe with this he didn't have to worry about anything and they would become happy with each other. He could only hope.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Okay, everyone, I am going to be updating a chapter after this one._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **Okay, this chapter is going to look a bit crazy but it needs to happen for them to realize something.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Here it is. I am glad you're still reading this story. :) Thanks for reviewing.**_

 _ **kjcmkelly: Thank you I am glad you think that way. To be honest I was stuck on that chapter for a while and I had started writing what would happen in the third chapter. This chapter was done before the 2nd chapter was.**_

 _ **ENJOY EVERYONE!**_

* * *

Sasuke is actually quite shocked with how long his best friend and brother have been dating. It has actually been solid for a month and they seem to still be going strong.

"Naruto I am telling you this is a good idea," Itachi said following Naruto out of Sasuke's kitchen.

"Sasuke do you think it's a good idea to tell your parents that Itachi and I are dating?" Naruto asked as he went to sit in the living room.

"It's not him you should be asking," Itachi said annoyed which shocked both of them.

"I am not saying I don't want to claim you like your thinking I am just saying that we should wait at least a little while before we tell them," Naruto said trying to calm the situation down.

Itachi visibly calmed down and sighed which he would only do in front of those two.

"Why don't we eat and watch the movie?" Sasuke intervened.

Sasuke noticed it. He thinks his brother is starting to actually like Naruto more than before. The movie they watched was in quiet and Sasuke kept reeling over what he witnessed between his brother and Naruto that he just couldn't get over. He had to let Naruto know. Another thing he noticed that was actually quite unusual for Naruto was that Naruto seemed to want to calm the problem down unlike before where he would let people think what they wanted.

When the movie was over Naruto started to get ready to leave and Itachi was ready to leave with him.

"Itachi can I talk to you for a minute?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said unsure what his brother wanted but gave his keys to Naruto which made Naruto nod his head toward Sasuke and leave out the room.

"I will get straight to the point because I know Naruto is tired but do you like Naruto? When I say like I mean really like him as in you want to be in a relationship with him." Sasuke asked.

"I am with him Sasuke," Itachi said.

"I know that but what I am asking is when you told him to teach you how to be in a relationship is that being negated now or are you still learning from him?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't get why you're asking this," Itachi said. "It's none of your business little brother," Itachi said walking to the door.

"You may say it's not my business but that's my best friend that your with and as much as I love you doesn't mean I want you hurting him," Sasuke said.

"Why does it matter if I'm not hurting him?" Itachi asked in an annoyed voice.

"Never mind Itachi have a good night," Sasuke said watching his brother open the door and leave.

Itachi got to the car and noticed that Naruto was leaning against the passenger seat glass looking asleep. Itachi doesn't really understand what is going on or why he was so annoyed with all the questions his brother was asking but he was.

"Naruto did you tell Sasuke about how we began?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked tired not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Just curious," Itachi said.

"Itachi if you have something to say just say it. We said we wouldn't have secrets." Naruto said opening his eyes and looking at Itachi.

"I am annoyed," Itachi admitted.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, it just annoys me how much you..." Itachi stopped looking away.

"I what?" Naruto asked.

"It just feels like you value my brother's opinion more than mine," Itachi said annoyed that he had to voice it.

"Sasuke has been my best friend for years Itachi and I don't think that is ever going to change. He knows me way better than anyone in my life so I won't deny I do value his opinion but that doesn't mean I don't value yours any less." Naruto said in a soft tone.

"I guess I can't be higher than him on this one huh?" Itachi commented as he started the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"I just feel that maybe you might like my brother," Itachi said carelessly.

"Stop the car," Naruto said angrily.

Itachi did exactly as he was told and Naruto didn't hesitate to get out the car and walk off shocking Itachi.

"Naruto where are you going?" Itachi called out but was ignored.

Itachi started following him but Naruto kept ignoring him. Itachi was shocked how quiet Naruto could actually get when mad and Naruto was pissed. Naruto got to his apartment shutting the door in Itachi's face shocking him. Itachi ended up walking all the way back to his car which he left when he couldn't get Naruto to get back in. Thankfully Naruto and Sasuke lived close to each other or he would have been dragging the walk back to his car. He made Naruto mad and if he thinks back to what Sasuke said, in the beginning, Naruto barely ever gets mad at the people he dates so does this mean he is different.

* * *

Three days passed and Naruto was still ignoring Itachi. He didn't really understand why Itachi's words irritated him but they did. He was so focused on his work that he didn't realize it was lunch until his worker came into his office.

"Uzumaki sir," Naruto's worker said.

"Yes, Nata?" Naruto asked not looking up from his design.

Naruto owned his own company for house designs which Fugaku helped him make. He appreciated the Uchiha family with all his heart because they were the reason he was who he was to this day. He doesn't think he would have even amounted to much if it wasn't for their guidance from them.

"Uchiha is here," Nata said.

"Send him in," Naruto said still not looking up but still not sure which brother it was coming into his office.

A minute later the door shut and he felt someone sit in front of his desk but didn't look up but he could tell it was Itachi just from the way he didn't say anything. Sasuke would have said something by now.

"What is it?" Naruto asked knowing he has been ignoring the older Uchiha since the comment the other night.

"Are you still mad at me?" Itachi asked.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked finally looking up.

"Yes," Itachi said.

"Good answer," Naruto said.

"What? I don't understand why you're mad at me for that. I was telling you how I felt and at least I was honest. That was one of the rules, to begin with. It was, to be honest with each other and that's what I did. Are you actually telling me you don't find it weird that you two listen more to each other than anyone else?" Itachi asked a little annoyed right back at Naruto.

They both didn't know that Sasuke was outside the office just listening. He came in after his brother entered the room but he knew they were arguing so he didn't want to interfere because he thought this was really a good thing.

"Itachi... you don't get why I'm mad. I get why you were upset I do but you don't understand why what you said offended me. If I liked Sasuke in that way I would have tried talking to him and you wouldn't have been an option ever." Naruto said getting up from his desk and rubbing a hand in his hair.

Sasuke was now feeling awkward. He did love Naruto but of course not in that way. He knew Naruto never seen him like that because he actually understood what Naruto was feeling. It was never a weird moment with the two even when they accidentally kissed in middle school. They were just really good friends. If anything they were more like brothers more than friends.

"I would have never bothered with this relationship if I liked Sasuke in that way. It would be pointless to hurt myself and you." Naruto said looking away blushing.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha?" Nata said looking at Sasuke making Sasuke stop listening to what was being said.

"I will be leaving," Sasuke said quietly.

"Are you sure? I can tell Naruto you're here." Nata said gesturing toward the door.

"No it's fine, don't bother telling him I came I will just talk to him later," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Nata said slightly confused.

Sasuke walked out of the office. That was something he never questioned but was it something others questioned is that why they were so territorial with Naruto being around Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but think like that considering his own brother thought that way then it definitely means others thought that way too. He planned on at least asking one person what they thought so he could really know what it looked like. As Sasuke thought of all that he realized Naruto never got mad at anyone so it was new and Naruto was actually changing.

* * *

Back in the office, Itachi was staring down at his hands where he had the Ramen for a peace treaty.

"At least eat lunch with me," Itachi said. "As an apology," Itachi said setting the bag on the desk.

"That better be Ramen in that bag," Naruto said gesturing toward the bag.

"Good thing it is, but there is rice also," Itachi said with a small grin as he pulled the food out the bag.

They both to silently eat not feeling ready to talk. Itachi decided it was best to talk because he was the one that got Naruto mad.

"Naruto what do you think about me?" Itachi asked.

"Like relationship wise or friendship wise?" Naruto asked confused looking at Itachi as he sucked a noodle into his mouth.

"If anything both," Itachi said curiously.

"I think you're an amazing man. Strong, optimistic but at the same time a tad bit pessimistic, you have a sadistic streak when it comes to your brother, your funny. I like the way we get along and how you let your guard down around me." Naruto said.

"Do you like me?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at him shocked but at the same time, he really didn't know what to say.

"I... don't know..." Naruto said looking away from Itachi.

Itachi was uneasy but didn't voice it.

"I think this should stop," Naruto said shocking Itachi.

"What? Why?" Itachi asked worried that he did something wrong.

"I think you're okay enough to date someone else," Naruto said.

"Naruto you can't just spring this on me. What happened to open communication?" Itachi asked.

"Your fine Itachi you don't need me to show you how to be a good man you already are one," Naruto said.

"Would if I don't want to be with someone else? Would if I just want to be with you?" Itachi snapped standing up.

"You're just not used to dating someone that is open like I am. Date someone that you know what you're getting into from the start," Naruto said.

"I don't want to..." Itachi snapped pounding on the desk shocking Naruto. "Forget it I'm leaving," Itachi said standing up leaving the leftovers.

* * *

The moment the door shut Naruto put his head down on the desk and just groaned in annoyance. He should call Sasuke.

"Yo," Sasuke answered.

"I don't know what to do," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I broke up with Itachi just now," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked stopping where he was and turning back to go back to Naruto's company.

"I couldn't do it," Naruto said.

"Couldn't do what? Be happy?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I feel like I'm changing," Naruto said.

"Why are you afraid of the change? It's a good thing," Sasuke said rounding the block and just missing his brother across the street.

"I... Sasuke what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm coming up the elevator right now," Sasuke said hanging up.

When he got to Naruto's office he just walked right in not caring.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"We were talking about you because he was under the impression that I held a candle for you and voiced it the other night then brought it up again because I got upset the other night and walked all the way home without saying anything to him," Naruto explained.

"Okay I know all that because I was outside the office earlier what I want to know is why you broke up with him?" Sasuke said getting a glare from Naruto. "Don't look at me like that I walked away when I noticed you two were in a serious conversation. I didn't want to intervene," Sasuke said. "But now... I feel the need to," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked slamming his head on the desk.

"Why are you so scared of being with him?" Sasuke asked getting a look from Naruto. "I'm meaning seriously such as no conditions. You guys made this into something of a lesson when you didn't even know you can fall in love with a lesson," Sasuke said.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto you know what I'm trying to say," Sasuke said sitting in front of his best friend. "Your scared of letting him in which is weird because you have tons of friends and my family loves you. What are you scared of?" Sasuke asked.

The room went quiet. It felt like the whole building went quiet.

"Why won't you open up? Are you really scared that we will disappear too?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto had a hurt expression on his face.

"Naruto I know you tried despite everyone thinking you didn't in the past with your relationships. I know deep down that charismatic side from high school is still there despite all the seriousness you have coming out of you. The past month I noticed the changes between you and my brother and I thought it was a good thing especially you. My brother is weird and a lot of people don't understand him but you understood him from the beginning and my brother normally never gets angry like you. You know one of his past lovers cheated and all he said was get out of his face and that they were done you he gets jealous over you. He likes you a lot more than you know." Sasuke explained.

"I think it's just because I gave him the chance," Naruto said.

"Naruto you can't dictate how he feels," Sasuke snapped losing his composure.

"I'm not trying to and I am sorry if that's what it looks like," Naruto said making Sasuke calm down.

"Naruto think about it like this how would you feel if he started dating someone else and then tell me what you think," Sasuke said standing up and heading out.

'I would be fine,' Naruto said but the throb in his heart and the little voice in his head was telling him he was wrong.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto has two problems with letting himself like someone he is actually very lonely and then he is scared to get left behind. He was always serious in his past relationships but they still never worked out._**

 ** _Itachi is a whole different story he doesn't get serious and the people he dates use him for things so he is very guarded. He won't introduce anyone to his family and if he does it's only his brother. In reality, he is very insecure when it comes to relationships._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **So I was supposed to be at work right now but it's a snow day which is absolutely awesome but I'm not used to this because this is my first snow day off of work and not only that but it's only 1 INCH! 1 INCH YOU GUYS THAT IS JUST CRAZY! I lived in Wisconsin my whole life and we never had a snow day off of an inch of snow we would have to go to work or school in a damn blizzard so being here and getting this is hilarious. I love it! That is awesome in itself. But anyways here is another chapter. This weekend I have been really working on my stories because I want to get something done for all of you. I hope you like what I have been putting out there. I will be writing all day because I have the day off and it's awesome. I need to eat something so writing will have to be for later. I have another chapter for another story done too but I have to check something before it gets posted so that one might get posted tomorrow.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **haruyuki setsuka: They broke up because Naruto was scared of his growing feelings for the older Uchiha. He didn't want to get hurt so he pulled back especially because he didn't know what would happen if Itachi wasn't really interested in him in the same way. You will see in this chapter if they get back together. This story unlike some of my stories where I can honestly say it has a happy ending.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: I'm glad it shocked you that's what it was supposed to do. Thank you as usual. :)**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I agree with you. But it's not just that he is also scared that Itachi won't feel the same as he already does for Itachi. He realized his feelings were growing when they went back and forth the first time because he wanted to calm things down. He just doesn't want to be the only one in the relationship. Plus I think the break up was necessary for them because now if they get back together it won't be based on a deal with teaching Itachi how to love other people.**_

 _ **Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto and Itachi have been broken up for at least two weeks now and Sasuke watched as the changes from before completely disappeared. Itachi stopped showing up to Naruto's house and even stopped hanging out with the both of them when Naruto was around. He completely cold-shouldered Naruto. As for Naruto, he was dismissive and silent which was weird. He stopped coming to Sunday breakfasts with Sasuke's family and Sasuke was getting sick and tired of it with both of them. He was watching everything from the beginning and now he was slowly watching everything fall apart and that bothered him.

"Itachi," Sasuke said from his brother's bedroom door for when they stay by their parents on the weekend.

They both still had their rooms for when they spent a night with their parents. Naruto also had a room here but he hasn't been around since he broke up with Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I am bothered," Sasuke said.

Itachi turned to his brother to see an annoyed look on his face. He wasn't sure what was bothering him so he decided to hear his little brother out.

"Why little brother?" Itachi asked closing his laptop. "Is it something at work?" Itachi asked.

"No, I am handling that just fine," Sasuke said closing the door.

"What is it then?" Itachi asked.

"It's about you and Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Itachi started and it was even rare for him to use Sasuke's name instead of little brother so Sasuke knew this was about to get serious. "I don't want to talk about me and Naruto," Itachi said.

"I know you don't but I really liked you two together and I want to know if you really like Naruto or was it just another fling where he was teaching you something," Sasuke explained.

"I... don't know and he didn't give me a chance to even decide," Itachi said frustrated.

"Would you want to be with him again?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Just answer the question stop being difficult," Sasuke said get agitated.

"Yes, I would want to be with him again but I doubt he will even talk to me again," Itachi said but as he looked back his brother had a smirk on his face. "Why are you making that face?" Itachi asked.

"Because I have an idea if you want to try it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess it won't hurt," Itachi said.

"Would you be interested in going to the club tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really," Itachi answered.

"I was going to invite Naruto out tonight because he has been kind of down since your break up but I am sure if he has any feelings for you, he will get jealous if he sees you with someone else," Sasuke said.

"Do you think that will work? He might not even care about me like that," Itachi said.

"Itachi he got angry at you and despite what you may think he is a very jealous guy he just doesn't show it," Sasuke said as he walked to the door. "Just get dressed in a nice outfit that will catch many people's attention," Sasuke said and he was out the door.

"But we always catch attention even when we don't want to," Itachi said sighing as he got up and went to his clothes from his closet that he kept here.

"Sasuke I don't want to go out tonight because then I will have to come home by myself while you go back to your parent's house," Naruto said.

"Naruto you could come here with me after we are done," Sasuke said.

"That will just be uncomfortable for Itachi," Naruto said.

"Naruto if you don't come out, I will show Sakura those pictures that you didn't want her to see from when we were a kid," Sasuke said.

"I will come but just to clarify I don't care if she sees those pictures because it shows more of you then me," Naruto said then hung up.

Sasuke sighed and thought back to what Naruto just said and had to laugh because Naruto was right.

"Itachi I got him to go," Sasuke said as he got to his brother's door. "OH MY GOD! BURNS!" Sasuke screamed running away after seeing Itachi naked.

"DON'T COME IN MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING!" Itachi screamed back.

"Oh, the house is so lively is Naruto here?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"No, it's just the two you gave birth to. I do wonder why Naruto hasn't been around though," Fugaku said.

"Mother where is the peroxide?" Sasuke asked with urgency.

"Why dear?" Mikoto asked.

"Because I need to burn my eyes," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you know that isn't good," Mikoto reprimanded.

"What's not good is the fact that I just seen my big brother completely naked," Sasuke practically screamed.

"You should have knocked you little asshole," Itachi snapped as he came down the stairs.

"AHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"Stop screaming," Fugaku reprimanded this time.

"I can't stop screaming," Sasuke said to his father.

"Enough of that," Itachi said swatting his brother in the head. "We need to get going, don't we?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said still creeped out.

"Well let's get going," Itachi said.

"Okay," Sasuke said putting on his coat and walking out to his door.

"What did Naruto say?" Itachi asked.

"Well I didn't tell him you were coming if that's what you're asking me," Sasuke said.

"What is your plan then?" Itachi asked.

"My plan... are you being slow? I thought the plan was pretty self-explanatory here or are you going crazy because of Naruto?" Sasuke asked ignoring the plan explanation he was about to give his brother.

"Just tell me asshole," Itachi said.

"I didn't want to tell him you were there or he probably would have never wanted to go," Sasuke said.

"So, you tricked him into going?" Itachi asked.

"No, I just asked him to come out with me and then he can come back to our parent's house afterward," Sasuke said simply.

"What am I supposed to do?" Itachi asked.

"Geez, why do I have to think for the both of you?" Sasuke asked.

"Just tell me what your plan is little brother," Itachi said getting annoyed.

"I want you to make him jealous," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oh, so you want me to dance with someone in the crowd," Itachi said.

"Yes, but they have to be good looking or Naruto won't believe he will know he's getting played on that part," Sasuke said. "He is weirdly observant," Sasuke mumbled.

"You know when we started dating, he knew exactly what I wanted before I even did," Itachi said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah I think he has always been like that," Sasuke said. "He used to do that with me too when we were in school especially when it came to Sakura for me," Sasuke said honestly.

"Why would he break up with me if he started liking me enough to get mad or jealous?" Itachi asked.

"That is something I don't even understand but I guess it's because Naruto never really liked anyone or he is scared of his own feelings. I know when he first started dating, he got his heartbroken and he was sure that once he got serious no one was going to care as much as he did. He also feels scared because he thinks if he puts his all into someone, they are just going to reject the real him. The first girl that broke his heart told Hinata that he was so annoying that she found him weird because he paid close attention to her and also that he took care of her like he was a parent instead of a lover." Sasuke said.

"So, are you saying he was overbearing?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah but a lot of people found that quality about him endearing including myself," Sasuke said not knowing he was making Itachi jealous.

"Why wasn't he that way to me? If anything, it seemed like I was the one who was overbearing," Itachi said.

"Maybe he didn't take it seriously," Sasuke said sadly.

"Just take me back home," Itachi said feeling kind of put down.

"No, I need you two to get back together because I want my brother and my best friend back. You two like each other but are afraid of your own feelings. Just give him a chance to open up to you it will happen just go out to the dance floor and make him jealous because here he comes now, now go," Sasuke said pushing his brother to the dancefloor.

Sasuke didn't see where his brother went as he went to the dance floor, he just looked at his friend.

"Why did we have to come here?" Naruto asked his hand going through his hair ruffling it more.

"I know how much you like to dance," Sasuke said with a smirk pulling him toward the bar.

"You know I don't feel like dancing right now," Naruto said.

"Why? Because you depressed that you broke up with my brother?" Sasuke said as they sat down but that alone made Naruto freeze.

"Sasuke... I don't want to talk about this," Naruto said gesturing for a beer.

"Naruto, why? Why did you break up with him when you clearly like him?" Sasuke asked ignoring his friend.

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say.

"I know you like him even if you don't want to admit to me or anyone else, I know you well enough to know when you grow feelings for someone," Sasuke said.

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute and Sasuke honestly thought that the conversation was going to be dropped until he looked back at Naruto.

"It's not like I wanted to... I just felt that if I didn't, I would grow to attached and then he would realize he doesn't like me in that way," Naruto said honestly. "He isn't like me and he's had way more relationships than I have... it's just that I don't think I am right for him," Naruto said.

"If anything, you are the one person in the world that may be right for him. Are you going to tell me that you would be okay with him in someone else's arms? Are you going to tell me that you're okay with him moving on?" Sasuke asked.

"If that is what's for the best," Naruto said looking up toward the mirror to see Itachi dancing with someone making Naruto spin the stool around to look across the dancefloor. "Sasuke did you set me up?" Naruto growled at him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and got up with his drink. Naruto stood up immediately and walked to the bathroom.

"You will be fine," Naruto whispered to himself softly. "He is just dancing," Naruto said and started walking out of the bathroom door when it opened with Itachi running into him.

They both pulled each other toward one another at the same time so they could balance without falling.

"Hey, how have you been?" Naruto asked shyly as he pulled away.

"Not well," Itachi said honestly shocking Naruto.

Itachi pushed more toward Naruto so they would be in the bathroom. He locked the door so no one could get in and kept moving forward. Naruto cautiously took steps back but never took his eyes off of Itachi.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Someone I really, really like... has been not only avoiding me but left me," Itachi said his hand reaching out to Naruto's face.

"I'm sure you can get them back if you try hard enough," Naruto said thinking that Itachi already moved on.

"That's what I'm trying to do right now," Itachi said moving closer. "Naruto..." Itachi whispered but Naruto heard him loud and clear.

It was like the pounding music wasn't there or like they weren't in a smelly club bathroom.

"The person I like is you Naruto," Itachi said bluntly.

Naruto gasped in shock and then Itachi saw the change in Naruto's eyes from hard to soft like he let down a wall that even Itachi didn't know was there. Itachi couldn't help it he moved forward kissing Naruto. The kiss was slow and at first, Naruto didn't react but when he did it was passionate and Itachi never felt like this in his whole life. When they pulled apart Itachi had his forehead against Naruto's breathing air while he could.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life," Itachi whispered and that triggered something in Naruto making him go in for the kiss pushing Itachi against the wall.

The kiss wasn't slow nor gentle it was possessive and passionate but Itachi liked it because it was saying everything that Naruto was feeling without him having to talk. He couldn't help but put his hand through Naruto's hair making the kiss deeper.

"I only want to be with you," Itachi whispered after they pulled apart as they tried to even their breathing.

After a minute of neither saying anything, a whisper from Naruto made Itachi snap kissing him again. Before it could go further though there was a knock on the bathroom door and that made Naruto pull away again looking flushed.

"We should go," Naruto said.

"Yes, we should," Itachi said grabbing Naruto's hand unlocking the door ignoring the person outside the door and going straight out of the club.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he started pulling Itachi toward his car.

He drove because he didn't plan on drinking too much to begin with. He pushed Itachi toward the car not really sure where they were going.

"Your place," Itachi said as Naruto got into the car.

The two didn't see as Sasuke watched them with a genuine smile on his face.

"Well my work here is done," Sasuke said with a smile on his face as he walked to his car heading back to his parent's house.

The other two got to Naruto's house in twenty minutes and the car was filled with tension. Neither was sure what type of tension was filling the car but they both felt it. The moment Naruto pulled into his parking spot at his apartment Itachi jumped out of his car and practically ran up Naruto's apartment stairs with Naruto following closely behind him.

The moment the door was shut the two stared at each other for only a second before they were kissing again. Itachi sighed a breath of relief as Naruto kissed back.

"I couldn't help but think about you every day we were apart," Itachi whispered into Naruto's mouth as he latched on even more to Naruto's hair.

"I wanted to call you every day but I was scared," Naruto whispered and Itachi almost fell over the couch when he was pushed into it.

"I'm scared to Naruto," Itachi said stopping the kissing as he grabbed Naruto's hand putting it over his chest. "This scares me," Itachi said pointing in between them. "But I want it. I want it more than anything I ever wanted it in my life do you understand that?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded with tears showing in his eyes and that was the second wall that Itachi realized he broke down in Naruto that he didn't know was there.

"You just keep saying the things that I feel I've been wanting to say for a while," Naruto said but didn't look up as he gasped a sob coming out of his throat.

"I think I never really ever got serious was because you were always in my life. I always saw you in a different light than everyone else and subconsciously I always compared everyone I dated to you because I think you're amazing. Your one of the most amazing people in my life," Itachi said.

"Where did you learn this type of sweet talk? I didn't teach you none of this," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he approached Itachi again pulling him into another kiss.

"You're my special person," Itachi said into Naruto's lips.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _This story isn't finished yet but I can't help but love the humor in this particular chapter. They are all so cute. What did you like the most about the chapter?_**


End file.
